


自主治療用產物

by Plainsong_451



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plainsong_451/pseuds/Plainsong_451
Summary: 紀念一下家裡那隻因為被母貓嫌棄，只能跟其他度過發春期的湯姆。湯姆中心，其他未知。（不，別點進來這只是為了把一些可能會得罪人的話說明得更清楚而寫的）
Kudos: 2





	自主治療用產物

圖多蓋勒那隻母貓，潔白純淨，像一片月光。湯姆從未接觸過月光（也不可能接觸到），他想，那應該就是離月光最接近的形體了。美！觸不到的，恐怖的，神祕莫測的；他把他的一切栽進去，她以鄙夷的目光選了比他更多金多財的布奇。

他溺水似的下沉。

他清醒過來，交歡的水聲響了很久，卻像在此時才進到耳裡。混混沌沌地他低頭想看清楚頂弄他的對象，毛茸茸的頭乘著熱切撞進體腔，他勉強說得出起頭的大概，但也只是大概而已。該死的發情期。

「那個湯姆，那個老是被母貓拒絕的湯姆，自己從沒想像他在發情期沒對象的公貓裏頭有多搶手。」

湯姆突然想起了圖多蓋勒。想起了她批判的眼神、移開注意的輕蔑、動人的聲音起伏、高尚的儀態，一種氣質上的毫不在乎是他曾想成為的一切。他突然很想她。縱使本能教導她在初始便拒絕了他，虛榮則會讓她自傲於她一手造成了現今的自己。

不，她才沒有那麼偉大。

他反駁，在腦海無力波盪。湯姆忽視那雙吞噬的眼眸，洩憤似地回應起那空求一時歡愉的頂弄。

**Author's Note:**

> 我的頭好痛!!!!!!!! 痛到快爆炸了  
> 我只是想寫同性關係的開始其實是因為被某個特定對象拒絕的一個人。我覺得有些人其實是這樣。像我(踩在邊緣)  
> 沒錯去你的我到現在還是沒釋懷  
> 我不想再看到你了永別了


End file.
